


among the stars

by Mother_North



Series: Misc. [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, AndroidYuzuru!, Angst and Porn, Drinking to Cope, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Javier the lonely space pilot, Loneliness, M/M, Psychology, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Robots, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Space was cold and dead, yet Javier liked to entertain the idea that sometimes semblance of warmth could be found in the darkest and most unexpected of places.





	among the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karenkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/gifts).



> Spontaneously written instead of working :3
> 
> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

*

It is lonely among the stars.

Javier squeezes a glass of amber liquid harder. He takes in the view of the cantina under a disputable name _“Black holes”._ To tell the truth, its main specialization has nothing to do with serving high-quality alcoholic beverages or providing some hard-to-get amphetamines (which, by the way, can be obtained in here in abandon and against all laws).

It is a seedy brothel of galactic proportions, in which a lonely space traveler can find someone to distract himself with for several hours. Tiny cabins behind the bar – cheap plastics and ugly fluorescent purple lightning; their walls are transparent and for a certain sum one can indulge his voyeuristic side for a bit.

Not that Javier is into this particular kink but tonight he decides to make an exception.

Javier hasn’t even decided what he specifically wants for tonight and so he thinks that watching some action might help him to make up his mind. He leaves a banknote on the bar counter before going into a dimly lit narrow corridor with two sets of cabins on each side. Some are unoccupied and the others are already being used to their intended purpose.

It is just sex, after all. Mindless sex: animalistic and raw, basic instincts getting the upper hand to let lust flow freely in all of its depraved glory.

Bodies entwined obscenely in various positions: subdued moans echoing and desperate movements to meet each harsh intake of breath. To Javier’s eyes they look pitiful; the doomed attempts to chase away the all-engulfing loneliness. They are seeking artificial substitute of warmth but Javier knows like no other that these are vain efforts to begin with – no intimacy dwells in places like this.

Clients are willing to engage in faceless, senseless encounters, paying eagerly for an illusion of being wanted, for an illusion of being needed.

Here, among the dead, cold stars it is easy to loose oneself. It is easy to let oneself be swallowed by the enormity of cosmos without a trace.

Javier feels a wave of nausea sweeping over him, consumed alcohol making his head spin. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to battle the torturous condition of his own body betraying him. He is still quite young by any standards, yet he’s been buried in a hole of severe depression for the last six months or so and it looks like it is taking toll on his body.

He goes weak in the knees momentarily and he has to support his weight against the plastic wall of one of the cabins, while struggling not to faint. Javier feels powerless when he suddenly senses a pair of dark eyes of laser beam intensity boring through him; they are staring him down – two obsidian gems, their gleam fogged by the milky-white transparency of the plastic wall that is separating them. The stranger’s mouth makes a perfect ‘o’ and the porcelain skin of his cheeks is flushed with the prettiest hue of pink. Javier can’t tear his eyes away from the enticing picture, his breathing becoming erratic, a potent low-key arousal kicking in.

Lights make _his_ glistening naked skin glow beautifully and Javier gulps.

The boy in front of him has dark hair; it is tangled and sweaty, as he is being fucked roughly from behind, his long fingers spread against the cabin wall and legs wide apart to provide a better access. Javier watches a tiny drop of sweat slide down his temple tantalizingly slow towards the sharp cheekbone. He is entranced.

Without even realizing what he is about to do, Javier stretches his arm, hand put against the cabin surface; he is dying to trace the droplet with his fingertip and the barrier of cool plastics is highly frustrating to him. He shivers as if he can sense the stranger’s body heat emanate, reaching him through the wall.

It is confusing.

The dark eyes scare him with their hollowness; they look listless and _inhuman_. Javier thinks the muffled cries sound orchestrated and fake and that the way the stranger is moving his hips to meet the punishing thrusts from behind reminds of the well-calculated algorithm of the soulless fuck-machine.

The client doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, though, and very soon the animalistic coupling is over. The man whose face Javier didn’t even bother to look at groans – long and wounded before finally pulling out. He slaps the delectable backside twice and the enticing stranger doesn’t even wince.

He doesn’t blink once when the man pulls at his raven locks harshly in a possessive manner.

“First-class whore. Indeed. Your owner wasn’t lying. Maybe I’ll get to fuck you again the next time I am around this snake ranch. I promise that you’ll scream…”

The client got dressed quickly, the fragile figure of the young man hunched on the floor, naked and apathetic. He bumped into Javier in the narrow corridor unceremoniously, their shoulders colliding; he was reeking of sweat and despair and Javier gave him a cold look.

“You are next I guess, huh? This ass is the best in the whole galaxy, I am telling you!”

The man winked unambiguously and Javier had to fight back an urge to smash his grinning face in. Javier took a deep calming breath, as two opposite desires were struggling inside of him: on one hand, he wanted to leave this place immediately, but on the other hand the vision of the parted rose-petal lips and hooded enticing eyes refused to leave his mind.

Javier took a step into the cabin. Upon a closer look, the stranger appeared even younger – with his chiseled, delicate features and willowy, teeny limbs. His waist was almost on the abnormal side of tiny and Javier had never seen anyone with fairer and more perfect skin.

The boy was worrying his lower lip with teeth, as his eyes were scanning Javier from head to toe. His look remained vacant and the only indication that he had been just engaged into a rough sexual act had been the telling pearly substance seen on his inner thighs, obscenely shining in the artificial lightning from the ceiling.

“Have you paid?”

Javier noted he had a quiet voice with a pleasant tone, yet something in it was off.

It seemed…emotionless and even _mechanical_..? The faked human intonations inserted into it without proper subtlety, making it sound glaringly lifeless, even though the purpose had obviously been quite the contrary.

Javier couldn’t grasp the difference fully to put it into words yet, but there was an abyss between a normal voice of a living being and _this_.

Suspicions began to invade Javier’s mind and when he grabbed the fragile wrist harshly, to sniff it, he hardly had any doubts left. There was the obnoxious scent of sweet vanilla but the male’s skin smelled of _nothing else_ ; it was velvety beneath his fingertips but he couldn’t sense the beating of the pulse.

“I have to ask you again: have you paid?” _The android_ seemed unaffected, his gaze never leaving Javier’s visibly agitated face: unreadable and alien.

“Yes,” he croaked, vaguely wondering whether the robot could detect his blatant lying.

“Fine…Tell me what it is that you want… A fellatio? Or me on my hands and knees? You on top to have me ruined or me to fill you so that you will scream for more…”

Javier put his palm over the android’s mouth.

He sighed.

“Tell me your name.”

The pair of impenetrable eyes gleamed at Javier faintly and he could discern his own reflection in their dark pupils staring back at him.  

“I have no name but my model is YH -12071994.You are free to call me in whatever way you see fit.”

_No name. No soul._

_What a romantic fool you are, Javier._

Javier took in his whole appearance: the aristocratic delicacy and the golden ratio proportions; he looked as if he could be broken easily –  a deceptive softness of his features and the palest succulence of his tempting lips; the most perfect cupid bow one could lay his gaze on and the exquisite, exotic cut of his almond eyes.

“Yuzuru,” he breathed out, lips barely moving.

The name born out of the depths of Javier’s mind on its own accord, akin a little miracle that had no explanation.

He must have heard it somewhere before, perhaps during one of the many late night drunken conversations he had with other spaceship pilots. He crossed the galaxy far and wide and he couldn’t tell the exact number of the bars he had been to throughout his journeys, albeit the pattern was always staying the same: first sip of potent liquor burning away the loneliness, which at times threatened to overthrow his sanity.

The origins of the name he whispered were a mystery to Javier, except for an irrational, intuitional feeling that it evoked inside of him – maybe angels were called this way.

_Angels with hollow eyes and no soul._

A faint smile stirred the android’s lips and Javier felt a tapered finger tracing his lower lip, his skin breaking into a string of goosebumps, all of a sudden.

“I like it.”

Javier trembled involuntarily at the first silky touch to his naked skin, the way short, manicured nails dug into his nape, the way slender body arched off the wall to press into him with a well-practiced grace. The next moment, Yuzuru slid to his knees, his eyes never leaving Javier, as he unzipped the fly of his leather pants.

Javier let his fingers get tangled in Yuzuru’s dark locks, pulling lightly to dictate the rhythm he wanted. The warm, wet slickness of his mouth felt divine around him and Javier couldn’t bite back a lewd groan. The swirl of skillful tongue, the tight suck and the kitten lick – Yuzuru was driving him up the wall and his need to come soon became practically unbearable.

Javier took Yuzuru’s face into his broad palms to hold in place as he thrusted into his readily-opened mouth harsh and fast; the delightedly constricting throat brought him to completion in no time, as Javier seemingly saw stars exploding behind his closed eyelids.

Blissed out and completely spent Javier withdrew, watching with his breast heaving, as Yuzuru swallowed obediently, not a single drop wasted.

Yuzuru licked his swollen lips, his long fingers tracing Javier’s lower belly tentatively, as if afraid that Javier might shove him away.

Javier couldn’t remember when the last time he had such a mind-blowing orgasm happened. His body must have really been touch-starved, if even a mere android could provide such an ecstatic effect.

_Tsk-tsk-tsk, Javier, way too much analyzing for a post-coitus bliss._

He ruffled the sweaty dark hair in an unselfconscious gesture of affection and Yuzuru seemed to chase the contact of his palm for the infinitesimal of moments.

Javier caught Yuzuru’s fingers to give them a gentle squeeze.

Space was cold and dead, yet Javier liked to entertain the idea that sometimes semblance of warmth could be found in the darkest and most unexpected of places.

“Will you buy me for the rest of the night?”

Javier nodded before making Yuzuru get to his feet, their faces close and on the same level now.

 

*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Across the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422595) by [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel)




End file.
